digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:New Xros Heart
New Xros Heart is a Xros Heart but with a new members like Kiyama Kakeru and the other Digimon Members Taiki Taiki Kudou Akari Akari Hinomoto Nene Nene Amano Kakeru Kiyama Kakeru Shoutmon Shoutmon Attacks * Soul Crusher: Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rock Damashi: Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields its mic as in bōjutsu Ballistamon Ballistamon Attacks * Horn Breaker: Heroically uses its horn to fling the opponent. * Arm Bunker: * Heavy Speaker:Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly and shatters the opponent. Dorulumon Dorulumon Attacks * Drill Buster: * Dorulu Tornado: * Drill Blader: Cutemon Cutemon Attacks * Kizunaol: * Sugunaol: * Yokunaol: * Supersonic Wave: * Ultrasonic Wave: Starmon Starmons (Xros Wars) Attacks * Meteor Squall: * Wish Upon a Star: Pickmon Pickmon Attacks * Chincikurin: * Sugar Plum: Spadamon Spadamon Attacks * Sugar Pound: * Blue Brave: * Aurora Blazer: ChibiKamemon ChibiKamemon (Xros Wars) Attacks * Met Tackle: Charges by rolling on the ball in its abdomen and then strikes with the helmet on its head * Pointer Arrow: Strikes the opponent while guiding its arrow-shaped missile. * Cora Guard: Bounces back the opponent's attacks while its body is tucked inside its shell. Sparrowmon Sparrowmon Attacks * Crash Boom: Flies up into the air before diving back down and crashing headlong into the opponent. * Wing Edge: Extends hidden blades on the tips of its wings and uses them to slice into any obstacles in its way. * Random Laser: Uses its ray guns to fire a volley of laser blasts in random directions. Pukumon Pukumon Attacks * Needle Squall: * Britain Punch: HolyKnightmon HolyKnightmon Attacks * Holy Blade: HolyKnightmon's sword shine and the attack with a piercing light. * Knight Edge: Crush the opponent with it's arms. * Light Ressurection: Heal all of he allies. Bustermon Bustermon Attacks * Boom Buster: Use it's wide gun to unleash a wide shoot. * Vulcan Crash: Shoot many missiles from it's body. Hyperionmon Hyperionmon Attacks * Hyper Barrier: Make a barrier from it's body. * Hyper Charge: Charge some flame and shoot it. Digixroses Shoudamon Shoudamon is the Digi-Xros of Shoutmon and Spadamon. Spadamon first use is when Taiki arrives at Green Zone. Attacks * Blue Damashi: Unleash a blue fire from it's sword. * Rock Brave: Unlesh a jet of air from it's sword. * Infinity Blue: A more powerful version of Blue Damashi. Shoudamon + Star Saw Fan:Shoudamon + Star Saw is the Digi-Xros of Shoudamon, Starmon and Pickmon. Attacks * Star Slash: Slash with it's Star Saw. * Ground Cutter: Make a line on the ground and cut it. Shoudakumon Shoudakumon is the Digi-Xros of Shoutmon, Spadamon and Pukumon. Shoudakumon is the underwater version of Shoudamon '''Attacks * Water Jetter: Shoudakumon move fastly to make a jet of water. * Shoudaku Fist: Punch with a very powerful power.But when in water it can make a wave. * Blue Aura: Power up it's power when in the water. * Spike Water Jetter Fist: Shoudakumon make a jet of water while punchingwith it's spiking fist. Shoudakumon High Pressure Mode Shoudakumon High Pressure Mode is the Digi-Xros of Shoutmon, Spadamon, Pukumon and ChibiKamemon. Shoudakumon HPM can dive to ahigh pressure water area. Attacks * HP Water Jetter: High Pressure version of Water Jetter. * HP Fist: Unleash a powerful punch in a high pressure water area. * Blue Aura Repowered: A more powerful version of Blue Aura. * High Pressure Tornado: Make a tornado when on a high pressure water area. * Spike Water Jetter Fist Pressure:Make a Spike Water Jetter Fist after making High Pressure Tornado. Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon X Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon X is the Digi-Xros of Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Spadamon. Attacks * Xros Dorulu Cannon: A Xros target vision of Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Sparulumon Sparulumon is the Digi-Xros of Dorulumon and Spadamon. Attacks * Spada Tornado: Unleash a tornado from i's blue drill. * X Driller: Drill with it's X-Mark Ballistamon + Sparrow Wing Ballistamon + Sparrow Wing is the Digi-Xros of Ballistamon and Sparrowmon. Attacks * Sparrow Speaker: Unleash Heavy Speaker when flying. * Jet Horn: Smash opponent with it's horn when flying with high speed. Holirulumon Holirulumon is the Digi-Xros of Dorulumon and HolyKnightmon. Attacks * Holy Buster: Use his tail to unleash a light tornado. * Light Howl: Barking and make a huge wave of light. HyperBustermon HtperBustermon is the Digi-Xros of Hyperionmon and Bustermon. Attacks * Hyper Solar Gun: Unleash a powerful solar gun. * Buster Destroyer: Attack with all of his weapon. * Nova Crush: Unleash a powerful Sun-Energy Gun.